This invention pertains to loudspeaker systems which are particularly well suited for use in very high fidelity audio systems. More specifically, this invention pertains to loudspeaker systems which have very low distortion and which very accurately compensate for deviations in the acoustics of the room in which the loudspeakers are placed.